memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Alternate Consequences/Chapter One
At the Star City Correction prison Team Arrow is examining the damage done by whoever set the people that they arrested free, when Red Arrow was talking to one of the guards who is being patched by my a doctor to get his side of the story. Can you tell me what happened here says Red Arrow as he looks at the guard. The guard looks at him. Everything was going fine I was giving the prisoners their meals when all of the sudden this Dragon in a suit of armor bursts into the jail takes out five guards and just rips the cage bars off the cell doors and set them free here's a list of prisoners that he set free the guard says as he looks at Red Arrow (Typhuss). Red Arrow (Typhuss) takes the padd and looks at it and walks over to Green Arrow (Oliver). So what did he say? Green Arrow (Oliver) asked as he looks at Red Arrow (Typhuss). Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at him. He said a Dragon in a suit of armor came in and freed some prisoners says Red Arrow as he looks at Green Arrow and hands him a padd. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at it and sees the vid footage. You sure he's not just scared? Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at him. I'm sure says Red Arrow as he looks at Green Arrow. Then a call from the Arrowcave comes in. Guys there's been another attack at Keystone City Felicity says over the com. Red Arrow looks at the others. We are on our way, Overwatch says Typhuss as he uses his com on his suit. In Keystone City the villains are walking through downtown when they see Team Arrow. Ah, well if it's not our old nemesis Team Arrow Cupid says as she looks at them. Red Arrow looks at her. You are going back to Iron Heights says Red Arrow as he aims his bow at Cupid. The Royal Flush Gang shows up. No we're not heading back to our jail cells but we all know where you're heading straight down as we're being led by our new master Ace (Kyle Reston) says as he looks at Team Arrow. Both Green Arrow and Red Arrow look at each other. Yeah right we're here to stop you Green Arrow says as he looks at him. Then they beam away as Red Arrow isn't happy about what happened. Guys we've got a problem there's been an attack in New York City at the SVU Overwatch says over the com. Red Arrow and Green Arrow head off to New York City. At the SVU squad room debris is everywhere and people are helping the wounded as Olivia is being placed on a strecther as Typhuss walks into the squad room and sees the damage as he sees Olivia being taken to a hospital shuttle. Typhuss Detective Rollins says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. What the hell happened says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. We're not sure one minute we're doing our usual thing the next a Dragon in a suit of armor attacks for no reason injures four officers including Olivia and then vanishes without a trace Amanda says as she looks at him. Then Fin walks over to him. Typhuss we found this small device on your desk we couldn't crack the code so maybe you could do it Fin says as he looks at Typhuss and hands him the device. Typhuss looks at Fin. Well I will see what I can do says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. At the Arrowcave Felicity is working on the device and decodes it and a holo-image of Lex appears. Hello Typhuss Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the holo-image. Lex what the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Lex. Let's see you can't stop me and my new ally so prepare for the beating of your life ''Lex says with an evil smile and disappears. Then all of the sudden the computers start shorting out. He's shorted out our whole system we're operating on reserve power only Felicity says as she looks at Oliver and Typhuss. Meanwhile in New Gotham in the Clock Tower Barabra is working on getting in touch with Team Arrow after their transponder signal went dead, as Helena walks into the lab. Hey Barbara what's up Helena says as she looks at her. Barbara turns to her. I've lost the transponder signal of Team Arrow and trying to open a com link to them but so far nothing Babara says as she looks at the computer and then turns to Helena. At the Arrowcave Felicity is working on restoring the power when Oliver turns to them. Has anyone seen Thea? Oliver says as he looks at them. Felicity looks at him. I think she's having a date with Will right now Felicity says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at her. Felicity call her on her communicator Oliver says as he looks at her. Typhuss calms him down. I will find Thea, all right says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. Thanks Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss goes out the emergency exit the hatch closes as Felicity looks at Oliver. At a cafe Thea and Will are having dinner. This was what I needed to do to get away for a while from helping my brother with his mayoral campaign, and I've not seen you in ages Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. I've been busy with border patrol and other things Will says as he looks at Thea. Then he sees Typhuss pull up on his motorcycle. And he walks into the cafe and sees the couple and walks over to them. Typhuss what's up? Thea asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and Will. Will looks at his uncle. Uncle what are you doing here? Will asked as he looks at his uncle Typhuss. Typhuss sits down and explains what's going on. Lex has escaped from prison says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. How? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and Thea. Someone broke him out says Typhuss as he looks at Will and Thea. Typhuss shows them a holo-image of Dragacon. That's a Dragon? Will asked as he looks the holo-image. Thea looks at it and gets into her backpack and gets a comic. His name is Dragacon he's the King of the Xeals he seeks the Ancient Dragon Crystals for power to rule the world Thea says as she reads the description of Dragacon. Typhuss looks at her. Thea that's a comic book its not real, what are you telling me says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Typhuss if this is thing is real them we're going to need help from the six heroes the Power Rangers Thea says as she shows him the picture of the Dragonforce Rangers. Typhuss looks at her. Are you kidding me, kids to help us says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him but before she speaks her com beeps. ''Guys we've got a problem Cupid and Deathstroke are downtown Star City Overwatch (Felicity) says over the com. Will looks at his girlfriend. Go baby we'll reschedule our date Will says as he looks at her. Thea kisses him and follows Typhuss out. At Star City Cupid and Deathstroke are attacking the city when Team Arrow shows up, as Cupid smiles evilly. Well if it's not Team Arrow Cupid says as she looks at them. Red Arrow looks at her. You two are going down says Typhuss as he looks at Cupid and Deathstroke as he aims his bow at them. Cupid laughs. Not today but we like for you to meet our new master he's the powerful and strong he's undefeated meet KING DRAGACON Cupid says as she looks at Team Arrow. Then a huge flame twister emerges and then a Dragon wearing a suit of armor stands there as Typhuss is shocked to see it. And you said he wasn't real Speedy says as she looks at him. Red Arrow looks at her. Like hell says Typhuss as he looks at Cupid then starts firing arrows at King Dragacon. Dragacon swats the arrows away like flies and grabs an explosive arrow and it blew up in his face and nothing happened to him. Red Arrow, Speedy, and Spartan are shocked by this. That was point blank range and he took it like it was nothing Spartan says as he looks at the others. Then Dragacon extends his hand and his sword appears and then he raises it up in the air as it charges up and sticks it into the ground and an explosion head towards the team as they moved and it destroyed a building as Red Arrow is shocked by this and he looks at both Spartan and Speedy. Let's get the hell out of here says Red Arrow as he looks at Spartan and Speedy. They retreat as Dragacon looks at them. They're very different from those Power pukes I have to deal with on a daily basis Dragacon says as he looks at both Cupid and Deathstroke.